


I Remember

by Gallifreyja



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyja/pseuds/Gallifreyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still a crystal clear memory, the day Loki became her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be sad when I first started writing it and then I chickened out of the Angstinator, roller coaster xtreme, and decided instead to play nice. Here we go!

She remembered the day Odin brought him home from Jotunheim. He was so tiny. Laufey's son, she was told. Though she couldn't see it with the magic Odin had used to change his appearance. Now instead of the expected blue with peaks and valleys of the royal pattern and blood red eyes, the infant had smooth pale skin with deep green seas for irises. But Frigga wasn't so accepting of him no matter his appearance. 

"He was left to die out there." Odin stated in his own defense. The retelling of his time in the frozen realm had left him tired and short tempered. "I did not wish to see an innocent child die."

Frigga crossed her arms and stared at the baby in one of Thor's old cribs. "You would have me mother him as if he wasn't the son of our enemy? You test me, husband." It was beyond her why he would do this. She could understand if he gave the child away to a different family. But their own? It was too cruel. 

Her fretting and wayward glances wasn't helping Odin's already boiling temper any. He had just arrived back after having his wounds tended to, as well as the minor burns on the child who was still not used to the heat of a star, and now he was in little mood for debates of morality and mortality. "Will you desist?" The king of Asgard snapped at his wife, shocking her. His anger melted quickly though, replaced by weary and worry. "Do you really not see the potential here?"

Frigga sighed in defeat. "The one time you bring something home for me, and it's a baby."

The infant in question stirred at that moment, waking with large tears in his eyes and a small frown before breaking out in whimpers. Frigga wasn't so cold-hearted as to ignore the child. She went to the crib and scooped him up in her arms, cooing and murmuring soothing words. 

"Hush now-"

"Loki." Odin provided.

Frigga smiled down at the bundle. "Loki, shhh, it's alright darling."

Odin looked on with pride. If his queen would mother the son of Laufey, then maybe they could provide a fit rule to ease Jotunheim into peace. But Heimdall knew that that wasn't the reason Odin took the baby half frozen to death. It was the prestige of sons that fueled his motivation. Two sons, both heirs and both born to me kings. 

Still entranced by the baby, Frigga missed the tears that glistened in the kings eyes. Instead she fawned over Loki as he sneezed, tucking his swaddle closer around him before giving up and asking a servant to fetch a better blanket. Odin knew Loki had won the heart of the Asgard's queen and he swore to himself that he would not fracture the new family with truths of heritage. It didn't matter anyways. Not really, and not now.

But the worry was still there. Jotunheim would be forbidden to all of Asgard from then on. If Loki's home realm was accessible then there was still the chance the frost giants would come to seek him, or someone from Asgard might want to return him. Either was highly unacceptable.

The blanket arrived then, catching Odin's attention as he watch his wife remove the tattered blanket he had brought with the child and replace it with a cloth of deep emerald green and bronze embroidery. It fit, Odin thought to himself, that his first born be clothed in red and gold as his second in green and bronze. He would make it so, even. Opposites from the beginning, the only inclination that Loki was truly different. Better than blue anyways. 

"Come Loki, let's go show Thor his new baby brother." Frigga smiled brightly at her new bundle and beckoned for Odin to join her, who declined expectantly. So she went alone leaving the king to rest. 

Maids followed her, some in question as to why she had a baby in her arms, but she ignored them in favor of trying to get as much gurgled giggles out of the bundled baby boy. Thor's room was only a little ways down the hall and she entered leaving all who followed outside for privacy. 

"Mother?" Thor questioned, rubbing the remainders of sleep from his eyes. At his age he was very formal, as was expected from the first born, but Frigga frowned disapprovingly at her oldest before the youngest demanded her attention again with a small cry. 

"Hush my darling." Frigga took a seat at the edge of Thor's bed. "Come Thor, meet your new brother."

Hesitantly, Thor leaned over his mothers arm to catch a look at the blanketed thing. He was met with a slight frown and wide green eyes. "Who is this Mum?"

"His name is Loki." Frigga told him. "And he is your brother."

"My brother?" Understandably Thor could barely wrap his head around the idea. He had not seen his mothers swollen belly, and no one had yet to come up and try and feel any movement like some women Thor had seen at court do to others that had new life in them. So how could this be? A new baby brother. 

Frigga took pity on him. "We didn't tell anyone about him, he was a secret." she put a finger to her lips in example. "So we must not speak about how he got here before now, do you understand?"

Thor nodded eagerly and leaned back over his mothers arm to pull the blanket away from his new brothers face. "Hello, brother."

Loki stared wide eyes at Thor for a moment, then burst into laughter and smiles. He took hold of his older brothers finger and refused to let go for anything. Frigga decided to make them all a bit more comfortable and moved Loki into Thor's lap carefully. "I think he likes you."

Thor smiled proudly. "Of course! We are brothers. It's natural to be loved by your brother, right? Isn't that right, Loki?"

Loki smiled widely and shook Thor's captured finger in response, making Frigga grin at them both. She was confident that a young childs mind was wavering enough in thought of the happening of this baby that he would forget about tonight all together over time. If they never found out, then they could live like brothers forever. Frigga rather liked the idea of having two sons. Blood or not, Loki was theirs now.

**Author's Note:**

> Random, random kinda-fluff. If there are any inconsistencies or hiccups concerning plot line for later in the actual movie/lore/whateva, last I checked, all of this was completely 100% accurate according to my imagination. Potassiumthankyouunhello. 
> 
> Review if you'd like, I'm always in need of more critics. 
> 
> -Gallifreyja


End file.
